


Voiceless Fear

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Short fluff stories [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi is sick, but apart from that, he is feeling quite distant from his other band members and Kai seems quite frustrated and worried about him. he decides to help him get better by nursing him while he gets better. what Kai did not know was that Aoi didn't want to be seen in this state and maybe didn't want Kai to discover another thing that was fully bothering him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voiceless Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic dedicated to Leader~幕張9/27 @ )259Paradox )  
> I am not to fond of other couples apart Reituki and Aoiha...cough... but I don't mind Aoiki... lol or Kaoi... (idk...I don't even know the name of the ship XDDD ) i like Aoi and Kai..and this is a rare couple I can see together <333  
> well...  
> this is quite a fluff story I had in mind for a little while and finally managed to write it <3  
> ehehe xD it's kind of also thank's to Uruha's new ReR.  
> when they talked about Aoi's distancing himself from the band ? so...i decided to make it a little interesting 8D  
> well who knows the REAL reason Aoi decided to stay with Gazette >DD  
> ahahaha joking xDDD I hope you like it.  
> oh...and sorry for my typo's... its like..past midnight here and I can't.... actually function now.. X__x  
> my lovely beta Desi will eventually fix my idiotic mistakes X___X'''  
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3333

Voiceless Fear

 

-I told you! But did you listen? Nope..of course not!!-  
Kai's voice could be heard thru the kitchen door and in Aoi's bedroom while he ranted out loud talking to Aoi but not actually expecting a response.  
Aoi was caught outside of the house smoking, rain falling hard on his face, while Kai walked in on him not actually knowing why he was in that state.  
It's been three days now that Aoi had a fever and it wasn't even getting any better. It was always way to high and it made Aoi feel dizzy.  
He was sleeping in his bed, cold compress on his forehead, shaking like a leaf.  
It was so hard on him to be in bed but he had a perfectly good reason for being outside that night, witch of course he never gave Kai.  
The others didn't want to force Aoi into telling him this because he was certain Aoi will eventually come around and tell him himself. So for now he only wanted to be next to him, to help his fellow band mate...and to be close to him.  
Yes  
he needed to be close to Aoi now because the raven guitarist really needed him. Kai... needed Aoi.  
The raven guitarist was distancing himself a lot from the band recently he found new hobbies and new friends. Kai was slowly drifting away from him and the other band members. He didn't want to loose Aoi..so when he saw him that day outside. Smoking in the rain, soaked wet, he couldn't resist.  
He had to help him out.  
He came over to Aoi every day since he's been sick and helped him arrange in the house, nursing him. It was almost as Aoi didn't want to get better. His usual cheerful character was gone and replaced by another more depressive Aoi that didn't seem to want to be around people. Kai didn't know what to do. He tried talking to him, receiving only cold answers and small smiles just to make him feel better. But Kai knew better.  
He knew Aoi was doing this just to keep Kai quiet but the drummer had other plans for him.  
-I told you not to leave the window open Aoi. Now you have a fever...again. Yesterday it was getting better and now. Bam, again! Look at you.-  
Kai walked out of the kitchen and noticed Aoi still in bed, not looking at him. He only slipped back under the covers and wrapped himself in them not wanting to face the drummer.  
-Aoi..why...are you doing this to yourself?-  
the guitarist didn't look at him, only shrugged under the blankets covering his face further into the blankets.  
-s..stop it! Look at yourself! AOI please...-  
the drummed grabbed the blankets and yanked them hard away from Aoi revealing to him the raven guitarist now fully uncovered.  
-Kai!-  
-Ah!! so you didnt forget how to talk? Did you...-  
Aoi's blush showed on his face but didn't meet the drummers eyes. They were looking all over the room but not in Kai's direction.  
-i want this to stop! Please... talk to me.-  
he sat on the bed grabbing and slowly caressing Aoi's shoulder, wanting the other to open up to him. He needed the guitarist back in shape. He wanted the old Aoi back. His Aoi....his...  
his?  
-Ah....-  
Kai's face went pale at those words and he knew why. He couldn't deny it any further. He knew he had a crush on Aoi for quite some time now...but the feeling weren't this strong.  
At first it was only a small attraction, a little crush children have in puberty. He thought it could all go away. He could eventually forget them. But recently those feelings grew stronger. He couldn't deny them anymore.  
When Uruha told him Aoi wasn't feeling well like his usual self, Kai couldn't resist it and went out to look for Aoi. That's when he found Aoi outside.  
Now Aoi was looking at Kai, while the drummer looked away facing his most embarrassing day of his life. He couldn't just admit to Aoi what he felt... but he was acting like a teen in love.  
-I want you to...talk to me Aoi... I want you to open up.... you never acted like this before. You... you were always so chipper and happy...I never thought I could see this side of you....-  
he was holding his own hands and Aoi could notice how nervous he was. They were shaking the whole time while he spoke.  
-I hope nothing happened that ...made you realize we are not friends anymore... Uruha was really worried about you...-  
-Kai...-  
-I'm sorry! I think I did upset you a bit...I think I should just...leave you rest. I took to much of your energy already!-  
he got up from the bed wanting to leave but Aoi's hand grabbed hold of him and dragged him back on the bed. Kai was quite shocked with this but didn't say anything. They both looked at each other now, completely in silence as Aoi's red face sunk into his brain, processing this image.  
-I'm sorry...-  
Aoi's voice broke the silence and made Kai jump a bit from that. He wasn't expecting Aoi to apologize to him. Well not with how he was acting lately.  
-y..you have nothing to apologize for...Aoi, it's me being...-  
-no!! you have the right to be worried about me. I've been acting like a jerk to all of you. You were all here for me, yet I wasn't even present when you all showed me how much you care...-  
his face turned even more red once Kai's eyes meet his once again.  
-I mean... I was here...in person... but my mind wasn't. I just...have few things on my mind...-  
-Aoi...you know you can talk to me...to us.... to the band...-  
he corrected himself fast not wanting to result in anything suspicious, but Aoi hear him the first time and smiled at that. Kai was a real friend.  
-I know..but this is one thing you will not understand...-  
-AOI!!-  
the drummer grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him closed. Their eyes meet and they were merely inches away from each other.  
Aoi wanted to lean in closer feeling Kai's hot breath on him but backed away as soon as he saw Kai's blushing face. They retreated away from each other not sure what to do next. Their hears were beating quite fast and it was almost as they could hear each others heart beat.  
-Kai...-  
-Aoi listen...-  
-I had an argument with Uruha...-  
the drummers eyes grew wider as he turned around looking at Aoi now that was shyly avoiding his gaze.  
-He told me that I was so obvious and why not come out with it...why hide myself and torture you and the others. We were both drunk so we said a lot of bad things to each other. Uruha rushed out of my apartment and I just had to smoke... I ended out in the rain not caring for anything... -  
-why... would you torture us? Me?-  
-I....-  
-please tell me. Aoi this is making you really unhappy...i need to know why. I want to help!-  
-YOU can't!!!-  
Aoi got up from the bed roughly feeling the dizziness in his head. He felt numb all over his body and fainted. Kai grabbed him just in time before he could hit his head on the bed and hurt himself even more.  
-Aoi!!! you shouldn't do this type of things. You are still sick...-  
-I love you....-  
Kai didn't understand. He looked confused at the raven guitarist and blinked a few times. Did Aoi just say that? Did he just say....  
-I love you...and Uruha knows... he knows about my feelings and still neglects it. He thinks I'm a coward!! well I'm not! So there!! I love you, you peace of shit!!!-  
he screamed covering his face with his hand not wanting to face Kai.  
The drummed was still shocked with this discovery and didn't know what to answer to that. It felt like a huge rock just fell of his chest and an immense feeling of relief just crossed over.  
-Aoi...-  
he whispered trying to calm down the guitarist but Aoi wasn't willing to collaborate. He was shaking his hands, wriggling all over the bed trying to get away from Kai when the black haired drummed grabbed his hands by force and crash their lips together.  
Aoi's eyes went wide as their lips touched and finally embraced each other making them both feel the pleasure of that one single gesture. It was pure bliss in Kai's eyes as his tongue darted out and licked Aoi's lips making the raven guitarist moan into the kiss.  
He slowly moved away from his band mate and their eyes meet again that night making both of them feel a sudden adrenaline rush.  
-I … love you too Aoi...-  
-Kai...-  
the drummers hand went to Aoi's check whipping the tears that appeared on his eyes. Aoi didn't even notice when did he start to cry in the first place. He only knew Kai was besides him, on his bed, kissing and caressing him gently.  
It was like a dream.  
-Kai...you do realize...this...is not friends love.....right?-  
-friends don't kiss like this...-  
again his lips touched the guitarist's one making it this time a more savage and rush kiss, sloppy and arousing. Their mouth's moved together in perfect harmony as their hands moved on each others bodies.  
Aoi's hands found their was around Kai's neck while the drummed kept his arms around Aoi's waist leaning into the kiss and holding his body close. When they parted Aoi was breathing hard and his face was fully red now, making Kai back away a little.  
-Aoi...are you...-  
-K..Kai...i'm...-  
the raven slowly moved away from the dark haired drummer and leaned against his chest, forehead facing it while panting heavy.  
-you still have a fever Aoi.. please. Just rest. We can talk about it tomorrow...-  
-please...-  
Aoi's hand moved over Kai's shirt pulling him close to him making the drummer blush. Aoi's pleading face was making him feel quite aroused by all of this. But he had to keep it in his pants. Aoi was in no condition to survive a sex session with him now.  
-please...Kai.. will you stay with me tonight?-  
-like...sleep at your house?-  
-like... sleep in my bed...-  
the drummers face turned red immediately and his eyes moved away looking toward the door of the bedroom.  
Was Aoi just inviting him to sleep in his bed?  
To spend the night with him?  
What was he thinking?  
-I...I'm sorry... I am sick and I shouldn't ...-  
-...n..no!!-  
hands finally grabbed what was destined to be grabbed as Kai held Aoi close to his own chest finally resting his head above Aoi's.  
-I..I'm going to stay.. for you. But I need to keep in to myself tonight. You are not feeling well...-  
the raven was feeling really happy about this and hugged back the drummer, satisfied with the answer.  
-but as soon as you get better...you know what awaits you. I will not back away from you. Not this time...-  
-this time?-  
his head rose up looking at Kai that took the opportunity to kiss him once again gently on the lips. Aoi smiled into that tender kiss and closed his eyes, savoring the sweet scent of the others lips.  
Finally, when the two broke apart, Kai told Aoi to get settled in bed while he looked over Aoi's closet and borrowed some pajamas for him that night.  
He used to sleep naked at night, but with Aoi in bed and his throbbing arousal almost awakening, it was better to find something fitting for now.  
When Kai joined Aoi for bed he noticed the raven guitarist was already fast asleep, covered by the white blankets, resting his head against the soft pillow underneath his head. Kai moved the blankets away a little bit just so he could join in and hug Aoi's still warm, feverish body, leaning close to him.  
He loved Aoi's shampoo scent. And he loved the sweet scent of Aoi's body on the pajamas he just wore. Everything he was wearing, doing, looking was remembering him of Aoi. And he needed to get either to sleep or just distracted because his lower body part wasn't collaborating with his mind.  
He stroked Aoi's chest gently earning sweet moans from the guitarist. That made him smile but it still wasn't helping his situation. He decided to leave Aoi to rest and turned his back away from the other facing the room and the door.  
It was time to fall asleep just like Aoi. And it had to happen soon because he didn't want to face the consequences.

 

****

-I told you... but did you listen? no... of course you didn't...-  
Aoi was walking around his apartment holding a bowl of stew while Kai slept in his bed, covered in his own blankets, fever rushing over his body.  
-Kai.. you will get sick, I said... but no! Leader-sama had to touch me...and make me feel it all too good...and kiss me...and fondle me...and now look at you...-  
Kai was either blushing of it was the fever, but his whole face was burning red now and his own ego slowly crumbling as Aoi spoke.  
He was right tho. If only he kept it in him. If only he just fell asleep. But this story had a good side to it all.  
Now it was Aoi who had to take care of him. And this meant, another few days at Aoi's place. It was kind of a good thing inside a bad thing.  
Right?  
-please, rest. When you wake up I will make you thee'-  
-Yes...-  
his face leaned closed wanting, searching for a kiss but the only thing he got in return was a hot bowl of stew and a smiling, giggling Aoi as Kai's screamed at the boiling sensation on his lips.  
-A..Aoissss!!!!!!aaahhsss....-  
-Heee~you horny dog! Keep patient a little linger will you? If we kiss and play with each other again I will get your sickness again and it will just go around all the way...-  
-m..meany...!!!-  
tears run down Kai's eyes as he tried to blow away the hot feeling he was having right now. Aoi leaned closer slowly kissing Kai's lips and pulling away fast making the drummer confused.  
-but maybe Leader-sama wants it that way?-  
now he was truly confused.  
-maybe Leader-Sama wants to be sick all the time. Maybe Leader-sama want's Aoi to take care of you day and night? Right? Man-chan?-  
-Aoi...you little tease...-  
his eyes were hazy with arousal now. Just the sole image of Aoi underneath him, panting, sweaty and moaning his name made him horny already.  
-well~ as soon as you get better.. I will let you treat me nice as looooong as you like. Day...and Night~-  
he kissed him one more time before leaving the room and going inside the kitchen to fix another cup of thee' for his new lover. While Kai on the other hand was conjuring a way on how to et even with Aoi. Although ...Aoi didn't seem like he would mind any of the things Kai had in mind.  
And that's exactly how he wanted it to be.  
This sickness .. wasn't a bad idea... after all ~


End file.
